A Ring of Surprise
by Amy Winters
Summary: Another ring has been found by Krystal Quemore, a rather small Elf. Fate brings a new Felloship together, but will Frodo and the others survive the journey? Last chapter is up!
1. A Finding of the Ring

A/N: OK, I'll admit it, I've never read The Lord of the Rings. Mainly because someone won't let me borrow their copy of The Fellowship of the Ring *cough* sister *cough *. Anyway, I wanted to wait till I've at least read the first book, but I want to get this fanfic out of my mind for now. If you review, please don't flame. I've only seen The Lord of the Rings movie (first part) and I'm just hoping that this is how Frodo would act normally. If you have any suggestions, please put them in your review. Thanks!  
  
Another note, here's a bit more about this fanfic if you didn't really get the summary.. This takes place after the ring Frodo had has been destroyed (if it does get destroyed in one of the books. Correct me if I'm wrong), yet another ring has been created. A young girl exactly the same age as Frodo stumbles upon the ring one day and has to join forces with people she has never met in order to destroy it.  
  
**  
  
Krystal walked on the shore of a stream in the Old Forest in the Shire, yawning and stretching her arms as she did. She had been asleep since ten the past night and, by the looks of where the sun was, it was at least eleven in the morning. She stumbled on a rock and her hands shot out to break her fall. She fell lightly on her knees when something in the stream caught her eye. What rays of the sun that could get through the branches of the trees were reflecting off of something round and gold colored that looked like a rock with paint on it. She starred at it for about a minute or so and then, carefully making sure she didn't slip on the wet rocks, sat on her knees and balanced on her left arm as her right hand plunged into the stream. She shivered as streams' water sent shots of coldness through her entire arm. Her fingers enclosed on the object and she pulled it out of the water. She got up and dried her hand off on her blanket and hung it up on a branch to dry. Picking the object up out of her hand, noticing that it was not in fact a rock but a golden ring. As she held it, she felt as if she knew exactly what it was.  
  
"Why does this seem so familiar?" She asked herself quietly as she looked at it. She starred at it for another minute and then slipped it onto her right finger. It felt normal enough but there still was a something familiar about it. Almost as soon as she had put it on there came a crunching noise coming from up on a small, steep hill near her that sounded like something running. She turned around just as a boy who looked about her age came running down the hill with another boy.  
  
"Careful, Frodo! I think it rained last night. It might be slippery!" The boy with light brown hair said as he slipped and fell on his knees.  
  
"Oh come on, Sam. It's not that slipper-aey!" Frodo said as he slipped on a pile of wet leaves and slid down the hill. He stumbled as he slid off the hill and lightly ran into her.  
  
"Sorry about that," He said breathlessly. "I accidentally slipped while running down the hill. Did I hurt you at all?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, not at all." She said, waving her hand with reassurance.  
  
"I'm Frodo, Frodo Baggins," Frodo said, holding out his hand. "And you are-- ?"  
  
"Krystal, Krystal Quemore," She said, shaking his hand.  
  
"He's Samwise, but we just call him Sam," Frodo said as he pointed at Sam. "So, where are you from? You can't be from around here since you don't look much like a Hobbit."  
  
"I'm from Minhiriath." Krystal said, putting her hand down.  
  
"Minhiriath?" Sam said as he came over. "That's quite a ways away, isn't it?" Krystal nodded.  
  
"I never stay in one place long, really. I like to travel until I find the perfect place to live."  
  
"Hey, Frodo! Who's your friend?" Called a voice from behind them. They turned around as two other Hobbits came towards them.  
  
"Krystal, this is Merry and Pippin. Guys this here is Krystal Quemore. She's from Minhiriath," Frodo told them. "The blonde's Merry. The other's Pippin." Frodo told Krystal.  
  
"Minhiriath?" Merry said.  
  
"Wow," Pippin sighed. "That's an awful long ways away. Did you travel all by yourself?"  
  
"Yes," Krystal nodded. "I'm use to it, though. Never stay in one place too long."  
  
"Would you like to come inside? You might as well as long as you're here." Frodo offered. Krystal nodded.  
  
"Yes, please. It's been getting awfully cold out here." She picked up her backpack and took her blanket off of the branch, putting the blanket in her arms and her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"It's only right over the hill," Frodo said as he started to climb the hill. "Careful, though. It's even more slippery going up."  
  
After what seemed half an hour of attempting to climb up the hill without any luck they all finally got up and over the hill.  
  
"That's it," Sam said breathlessly. "Next time we take the long way."  
  
"That was the long way." Pippin said just as breathless. They walked over to Frodo's house and Frodo opened the door for all of them.  
  
"Watch your head," He told Krystal. "I'm not sure, but it might be a bit small for you." Krystal nodded and walked inside without any trouble.  
  
"You sure you aren't part Hobbit?" Merry said. "I wouldn't be expect an elf to be getting in here without at least having to duck first." Krystal shrugged.  
  
"I'm almost positive I'm not but it's something to look into in the future," She said with a warm smile. "Where should I set my things?" She asked Frodo.  
  
"Oh just anywhere," Frodo said as he closed the door. "You can set them down right there if you'd like." He said, pointing at a chair. Krystal set her things down in the chair and looked around. This place is so wonderful, she thought to herself.  
  
"Do you like tea at all?" Frodo asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank you," She watched Frodo walk into another room and a strange feeling went through her. "I've seen him before." She thought out loud to herself.  
  
"Saw who before?" Sam asked as he took off his coat.  
  
"Oh, no one." Krystal said and shook her head. Crazy thought but he seems so familiar.but from where? The only people she had met before were just people on the road or in places that she had stayed at. She had never seen any Hobbits at those places before, though. And yet, she though, It's as though I've known him for so long.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of my fanfic. Hope it was good! Please review if you'd like and please, NO FLAMING! Remember that I've never read the books before and I've only seen the first movie once. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Yippee! Here's another chapter for my fanfic. Again I still haven't read even a chapter of the book yet. Not that it's anyone's fault but I think someone needs to let people borrow their books once in a while *cough* my sister *cough* Anyway, hope this one's good. Also, thanks very much to Tippy for that information about the characters.  
  
**  
  
Krystal sat down at the small table in Frodo's kitchen while Frodo took five cups out of a cabinet. While he poured tea into the cups Krystal held up her hand to her face and studied the ring. It seems so familiar, she thought.  
  
"What's that?" Pippin said as he sat down, also looking at the ring. Krystal shrugged.  
  
"Just a ring I found." She said and put her hand down; but Frodo was also looking at the ring.  
  
"Where'd you find that?" He said, looking at the elfish markings around the ring.  
  
"Just out in the woods," Krystal said. "Not that it's that important, though."  
  
  
  
"Not that it's that important?" Sam whispered as Krystal walked into the woods after saying she wanted to explore it a bit more. "Frodo, you don't think that's what I think it is, do you?" Frodo shook his head while starring at Krystal.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean there isn't another ring, is there?" Pippin shrugged.  
  
"We can only guess," He said. "If it is, though, do you think we can trust her? I mean what if she's a follower of Sauron who's trying to bring him back?"  
  
"Sauron is dead, isn't he? We did destroy the ring after all." Sam said. Merry nodded.  
  
"I don't think you could bring Sauron back if the ring was destroyed but what if Pippin's right? What if you could bring him back with another ring, even if it's not the same one as before?" Frodo shook his head.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves," He said. "Well, come on." He ran down the hill, being careful not to slip.  
  
"Where are we going?" Pippin asked as they all followed Frodo.  
  
"To go ask Krystal some questions," Frodo said, running to keep up with Krystal. "Krystal, wait up!"  
  
Krystal stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" She asked as they all ran over.  
  
"You said you found that ring in here, right?" Frodo asked. Krystal nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Over in the stream," She said. "Why?"  
  
"Can I see it for a moment?"  
  
"The stream?"  
  
"No, the ring," Frodo said, holding out his hand. "Just for a moment." Krystal nodded.  
  
"Sure," She took the ring off of her finger and handed it to Frodo. "Here you go."  
  
Frodo held it in his hand and then, very cautiously and slowly, placed it on his finger. Krystal gasped as Frodo disappeared right in front of them. He reappeared a few seconds later with the ring back in his hand.  
  
"How'd you-?" Krystal asked but Frodo interrupted her.  
  
"That's no ordinary ring you've found, or at least you say you've found." Frodo said.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not an ordinary ring? And what do you mean, at least I say I've found?" Krystal asked.  
  
"What I mean," Frodo said. "Is that that ring is one of the rings of power."  
  
**  
  
A/N: OK it was a little short but work with me, people! ^^; Please review if you want and again, no flaming!! Thanks ^^; 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Chapter four is uuuup! Lol, little sugar crazed over here from eating too many Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans over here from Xmas ^^; Well, still haven't been able to read the book because of people *cough* sister still *cough*  
  
**  
  
"A ring of what?" Krystal asked. It was now dark outside and they were all sitting in chairs near a fireplace.  
  
"A ring of power," Frodo explained. "Have you ever heard of the Dark Lord Sauron?" Krystal nodded.  
  
"I've only heard very little of him, though. All I know is that he created a huge war between the different lands."  
  
"There's legend of long ago there being twenty rings made: Three rings for the Elvin-Kings, seven for the dwarf-lords, nine for mortal men, one for the Dark Lord; the one to rule them all. I can't read elvish but on your ring it's the same markings as before. It says:  
  
One ring to rule them all.  
  
One to find them.  
  
One ring to bring them all  
  
And in the darkness bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
"The one ring was created by the Dark Lord Sauron. He used the ring to control everyone possible and destroy the world as we know it. But he was destroyed during the battle. The ring was found thousands of years later and I was unfortunate enough to have to destroy it when no one else could. That ring you have there looks like an exact replica of the one Sauron had."  
  
"Although it can't be a replica since he was destroyed," Pippin said. "At least I don't think it could."  
  
"If you're saying that I made one of the rings of power," Krystal said. "Then you must be mistaken. I don't even know how they even made those rings."  
  
"Gandalf once told me that a ring of power just happening to be around without its true owner might be able to bring back Sauron." Frodo said.  
  
"What're you saying?" Merry asked. Frodo starred at the ring.  
  
"Someone who wants Sauron back or who just wants power," he said. "They'll be looking for the ring."  
  
**  
  
A/N: OK I know that was REALLY short but it seemed like a good stopping point to me. Please review and again, no flaming! I'll try to getup at least one chapter a week or in less time than that. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Wow! Two chapters up in less than ten hours! That's a new record for me ^^;  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone. It's not that much, but I've never really gotten that many reviews on a fanfic before *Tear* ;-)  
  
Heh heh, got a fake gold ring from a Xmas cracker that I wear around now. lol. Anyway, hope this one is good. And thanks to the information from Zidane_Lover167. I FINALLY bought the Lord of the Rings book! It's only the first part, though ^^; but please keep reviewing with information of any mistakes you've noticed I've made. I don't take them as being rude, just helpful information. Thanks!  
  
**  
  
Frodo paced in a straight line in front of them all, clearly thinking hard.  
  
"Come on and sit down Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"Can't be that bad?" Frodo said, looking at Sam. "Sam, remember when we had to destroy the ring? Tell me, was that not that bad?"  
  
"Well, it could have been worse," Pippin said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, um," Merry said, trying to think up a good reason. "There could have been more Orcs or something." Frodo sat down in a chair across from Krystal and put his head in his hands.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"The ring before came to me. This ring came to Krystal. She has to destroy it and no one else can," He said, looking up. "We have to destroy it. All of us."  
  
  
  
Frodo scampered around the place, grabbing things and putting them into a bag.  
  
"Do you really think we have to leave tonight?" Krystal asked him as she watched him run around and look for his cloak. "And it's right on the chair." She nodded at the chair across from her.  
  
"We have to. The ring's been found and we don't know if people who were on Sauron's side will be looking for it," He grabbed the cloak and flung it around his shoulders. "The same night I got the ring, they came for it almost at an instant. We have to."  
  
"And why are you coming?" She asked as she put her own cloak on. "You said only I could destroy the ring."  
  
"Because," Frodo said as he tied his sword's holster around his waist. "You can't just do it alone. I was traveling with eight men to do it." He opened the door as Pippin, Merry and Sam ran over, all with their cloaks on and with their bags.  
  
"Well, come on then," Frodo said, signaling Krystal to go out. "Let's get going." Krystal walked out and then turned around.  
  
"Wait a minute," She said. "How do we know where we're going?"  
  
"We don't," Frodo said. "Which is why we're going to Elrond."  
  
"Elrond?" Pippin said. "Why Elrond?"  
  
"Because that's where the Elves are. They helped us before to find where we had to destroy the ring and I believe they can help us again." Frodo said as he walked out and closed the door behind them.  
  
"So, we're off on another adventure Mr. Frodo?" Sam said while flinging his bag over his shoulder. Frodo took a deep breath and flung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"I believe so, Sam," He said, giving his home a final look before descending into the forest. "I believe so."  
  
**  
  
A/N: OK note for everyone, my chapters are going to be really short from now on probobly. I run out of ideas and then when they pop up, I've already written and uploaded the chapter. So. please review and no flaming! Welcoming any suggestions or any notes about how a certain character acts/behaves, names of certain places mentioned in the movie, stuff like that. New chapter coming up soon! 


	5. On the Road Again... Well, maybe not the...

A/N: Chapter five! See? I promised I would get one chapter up at least every week. I've only just bought the Lord of the Rings book today so I haven't really gotten started on it. Information and feedback is much appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Also, thanks to Z for the information on Elrond being a person, not a place. So if you got confused, I meant to say Rivendell instead.  
  
**  
  
Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Krystal ran down the hill and into the forest.  
  
"Come on, let's go this way," Frodo said as he pointed into the forest.  
  
"Why that way?" Krystal asked. "Should we take the road? It's probably the quickest." Frodo shook his head.  
  
"It may be quicker," He said as he started walking. "But they can find us quicker as well if we take the road. There's more places to hide inside the forest." Krystal shrugged and followed him.  
  
They walked for about an hour where they found a flat spot near a cliff and took their blankets out.  
  
"Remember, no fire at all," Frodo said, mainly looking at Pippin and Merry.  
  
"How were we suppose to know last time?" Pippin said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, we were just eating something," Merry piped in.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Frodo said. "No fire and I mean none at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo was awoken early that morning to a strange yet wonderful sound of someone singing. Pulling his blanket off of him he quietly got up and stepped quietly around Pippin, Merry and Sam. He walked to the edge of the forest where the sound was coming from. He looked around and saw Krystal standing on a cliff, looking at the sun that was just coming up and was singing in a soft and perfect voice.  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shine a star upon you.  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true.  
  
You walk a lonely walk  
  
Oh how far you are from home.  
  
Mornië utúlië  
  
Believe that the truth  
  
Will find your way.  
  
Mornië alantië  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you tonight.  
  
May it be the shadows call  
  
Will fly away.  
  
May it be you journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is all but calm  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië  
  
Believe that the truth  
  
Will find your way.  
  
Mornië alantië  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you tonight.  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now."  
  
Frodo gaped at her while leaning against a tree when he slipped and caught himself on a branch. Krystal turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Frodo said. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
  
"No, it's all right. You didn't," Krystal said. "I just like to sing in the morning, that's all."  
  
"You're very good," He said and then added quickly, "Not that you wouldn't be, of course." Krystal laughed.  
  
"Thanks." She walked past Frodo and back to the camp they had made. Sam got up and lightly nudged Frodo with his elbow.  
  
"Does our Mr. Frodo have his eyes set upon someone? Hmm?" He said teasingly.  
  
"Cut it out, Sam. I don't." Frodo said. Sam shrugged and went back to the camp.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Yes, another short chapter. I would write more, but I reeeallly want to get to reading my book and I promise myself (as well as everyone else who reads these stories) that if I start a chapter, I'll finish it before the night is over. So more to come later. Please, please, PLEASE review and any information, useful hints, etc. is highly welcomed. 


	6. An Arguement About Meals(Couldn't think ...

A/N: Hey everyone! Finally, a new chapter! And I finally am at the third chapter in the Fellowship of the Rings! It's really good so far, so I'm looking forward to reading the rest. Feedback and more information still needed much, though! ^^; Also, I know I made a few mistakes in the song on the last chapter. So sue me! Not literally, though ^^; Also, I know now from a reliable source (ty to Mithril for the good information on AIM) that Frodo didn't return to Baggend after the ring was destroyed and that he wasn't, well, I guess you could say 'very spirited' afterwards. Um. I guess I'm sort of switching the story around, then ^^; So just FYI, in my story Frodo DID return to Baggend and he's in a good mood.  
  
**  
  
Frodo walked back over to the camp they had made after a few minutes and sat down next to Pippin who gave him a strange look that only said too clearly that he was trying to figure out what Sam had said to him.  
  
"I'm not saying," Frodo said as he took a plate that had eggs on it that was next to him.  
  
"So secretive Frodo," Merry said while shaking his head. "I'm telling you, that ring did something to your head."  
  
"It washn't te wing," Pippin said through a mouthful of toast and then swallowed. "His head was already like that before."  
  
"That too," Merry said and nodded. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Krystal?"  
  
"No thanks," Krystal said and shook her head. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Not hungry?" Merry and Pippin chirped together.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Merry asked.  
  
"Or second breakfast?" Pippin said.  
  
"Does she even know what second breakfast is?" Sam asked them. Merry shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine, really," Krystal said with a laughing expression on her face.  
  
"Or what about lunch?" Merry asked Pippin.  
  
"Or dinner?" Pippin said.  
  
"Or supper?"  
  
"Do you think she knows what supper is?"  
  
"Now about how we're going to get to Rivendell," Frodo said to Krystal and Sam while Merry and Pippin talked about each of the daily meals. "I think the quickest way without going on the road would be to the east from here." Krystal nodded and got up.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we be leaving?" She asked.  
  
"Leaving?" Pippin said.  
  
"Now?" Merry said. "What about second breakfast?" Krystal starred at them for a second and shook her head.  
  
"Eat on the way, it's not that hard."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Strange way to end it but I wanted to finish this before I got off the computer and I need to right now. Please review and any hints, feedback, names of people, etc. are very helpful since I've only read up to the first page of chapter three. I might not be posting a new chapter for a few days because I have a biography project due in school in a few days that I really need to work on. I will try to sneak in some time for fanfiction, though 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: heh heh. snuck onto the computer for some Fanfiction time. Rejoice! I've finally gotten to the seventh chapter in the book! I'm guessing if I keep reading three hours none stop like I did last night I might be finished with the book in . um. maybe two months ^^; That's counting school work, though. If I didn't mention it before. Mithril, thank you sooooooooo much for finding Rivendell on the Middle-earth map for me!!! Frodo (My friend. Yes, his real name is Frodo) and I are making you a special something for it.  
  
**  
  
They stopped walking ten minutes later, as Merry and Pippin wouldn't stop complaining that they couldn't eat while walking. After about an hours rest, Krystal finally got fed up with it and got up.  
  
"I'm going to continue walking," She said as she grabbed her pack. "If you won't to go to Rivendell, then you can come with me." She flung her pack over her shoulder and kept walking eastward in the forest.  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard finding her," Pippin said. "Would it?" Merry and Pippin looked around. Krystal was no where in site and they could have sworn that they heard a tree moving.  
  
"Krystal! Wait for us!" Merry said as he sprung up and grabbed his pack. Frodo, Sam, and Pippin followed pursuit and ran forward to the east where Krystal had gone. They slowed down after a while and looked around. They were in an area in the forest where the grass was high and they could hear the wind rushing, sounding like the trees were whispering.  
  
"Krystal?" Merry said as he looked around. The wind stopped rushing past them, turning into a smooth breeze, as everything became quiet. The only sound they could hear was their own breathing as it became very ere around them. Sam looked frantically around as they heard something moving up above them.  
  
"Wh-who's th-there?" He stuttered. Krystal dropped down from a tree up above them and landed right in front of Sam. Sam let out a loud yelp and fell over backwards.  
  
"Honestly," Krystal said as she shook her head. "You could've come a bit quicker."  
  
"A bit quicker?" Pippin said as he helped Sam, who was clutching a stitch in his chest, up. "We were practically running!"  
  
"We were running," Merry corrected him.  
  
"Well, come on," Krystal said as she continued forward. "We still have a few days of walking left in here."  
  
They walked until the sun was right above them, burning down upon their backs. They were all getting very tired in the heat, and Pippin looked as if he was about to keel over.  
  
"Need. rest," He said as he slowed down. "Must.. Stop."  
  
"We can rest over there," Krystal said as she pointed towards a hill a few twenty yards away from them. They walked slowly over to the hill, which they would have gotten to sooner if they had walked quicker. They reluctantly sat down behind the shade of a giant oak tree and without warning, their eyes gave way and let sleep overcome them.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, another short chapter for you all. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't think of anything yesterday to write about, so I was frantically looking for ideas. Information still needed much! Just please, please, PLEASE don't tell me how the ring gets destroyed! If you do, I'll probably be really upset that you did so and will probably end up not writing for a few weeks. I'm just that way. Again, thank you soooo much, Mithril. 


	8. The Return of Old Man Willow!(Took your ...

A/N: Yay! Eighth chapter is up and I'm on the eleventh chapter in the book! ^-^  
  
**  
  
Frodo awoke with a start as he felt something twisting around his leg. He looked around and found the tree that they had been sleeping against was now wrapping them up in its roots.  
  
"Oh, not again!" He said as he tried to pull his leg free. The tree grabbed his other leg and began entangling it with its roots. Frodo looked frantically around to see if anyone hadn't gotten caught yet. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were no where in sight. Krystal, on the other hand, had fallen asleep next to the river and was out of the reach of the willow. "Krystal!" He yelled, still struggling with the roots. Krystal stirred and looked blankly over at Frodo.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Help!" He yelled. "The tree's attacking us!" Krystal's eyes widened and she quickly got up and ran to his side. She grabbed onto the roots and being tugging at them with Frodo.  
  
"It's no use!" He said. "I've been trying to for five minutes by now!"  
  
"Stand back," Krystal said as she got up.  
  
"Well I honestly would if I could," Frodo said. " But I've been trying to since I woke up!" Krystal rolled her eyes  
  
"I mean get your hands and arms away from the roots," She said as she took something long out from a side of her cloak.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Frodo said cautiously as he eyed the item.  
  
"Just trust me!" She said as the willow started wrapping further along Frodo's legs. Frodo withdrew his hands from the tree roots and moved his arms back and away from them. Krystal took a long, yet thin sword out of the packet it was in. Without any effort, she struck the roots where they had a hold on Frodo and they quickly let go of him, as if the pain was horrific. A second later Frodo was free and the roots, which were covering Merry, Pippin, and Sam, coiled back away from them and under the ground. Frodo gaped at Krystal as she put the sword back in the side of her cloak.  
  
"What happened?" Pippin asked as he got up.  
  
"It seems as though we've picked the wrong tree to fall asleep under," Frodo said, still eyeing Krystal curiously. "And the same one, it seems, that we did on our past journey."  
  
"Old Man Willow?" Sam said as he looked at the tree. "But how on earth, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"And how'd we get out?" Merry asked as he eyed the tree where there was a thin line cut in it.  
  
"Krystal did something to it with a sword and it let go," Frodo said.  
  
"Krystal? With a sword?" Merry said. He looked at her. "You have a sword?"  
  
"It's always wise to have some protection when traveling in the wild, even with companions," She said as she shrugged. "I, myself, prefer the sword." Merry and Sam gaped open mouthed at her.  
  
"Well, we've wasted enough time already," Krystal said. "We still have a long ways to go, and we need to get to Rivendell as fast as possible." They all nodded blankly at her. The sun had gone from above them to behind them, though it was not dusk yet. They picked up their things and continued, after another ten minutes rest and having afternoon tea which was must argued about between Merry, Pippin, and Krystal until she finally gave in, and walked eastward over the hills.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm particularly proud of this chapter. Might be because it's New Years, but probably because I'm in a good mood. Yes, I have changed the rating from PG to PG-13 for later chapters. The chapters will get darker and something a bit dark that happens in the book will happen. There's a lot of dark things that happen in the book, so I don't feel bad about tell you that since you won't likely be able to guess. Even if you do, I'm not telling you (Yes, that goes for you too, Mithril =P) (As well as Frodo, so stop it or I'll end up hitting you with my Fellowship of the Rings book again =p). More to come soon! 


	9. Stories About Elves

A/N: Another chapter! And I'm on my twelve in the book ^-^  
  
**  
  
They walked over the long hills for hours till it was past dusk.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop?" Pippin said as he started to slow down. "I mean, it is past dusk already."  
  
"Yeah," Merry said.  
  
"Good idea, actually," Krystal said as she stopped and looked around. 'Um. why not right here?" Frodo shook his head.  
  
"We shouldn't be somewhere that we can be seen," He said. "Believe me, we've had bad experiences from that."  
  
They walked a while longer until they got to a small clearing where there were tall trees and bushes all around in a circle.  
  
"I wonder why this circle was made," Sam whispered as they walked in it. "I mean, if anyone made it."  
  
"It was made by elves in the dark times when Sauron was at the height of his power," Krystal said as she set her pack down. "They made many of these, each in different places, so protect them from the enemies."  
  
"The elves?" Sam said, setting his pack down and looking at Krystal with interest; he was always interested in any stories about the elves. Krystal nodded.  
  
"If they were traveling and had two or more companions, they could protect themselves against the enemy; as long as there wasn't many, that is," She said as she sat down. "They knew spells, enchantments. I suppose you could really just call them incantations." She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, and slowly sung softly.  
  
"Morning would come  
  
Travelers be them they would ride,  
  
Or set on foot an easy stride.  
  
They would travel for days  
  
Weeks, if you may,  
  
To search for the land of Rivendell.  
  
They would sleep in circles  
  
Surrounded by bush and tree  
  
They could defeat the enemy  
  
Just with three,  
  
On their search for the land of Rivendell.  
  
Their circles stayed  
  
Even after they left  
  
Though the rain would pour  
  
The wind sway  
  
They had made their way to the land of Rivendell  
  
Day by day."  
  
Sam sat transfixed at Krystal, listening keenly to every word she sung.  
  
"Know you of any other stories of elves?" He asked her. Krystal nodded.  
  
"I know many stories but many of them are too dark to tell here, for they speak of the land of which the first ring of power was made," She said quietly. "I do, however," She spoke louder. "Know a few stories not so dark that you may enjoy." Sam nodded intensively as she told a story of the elves and their usual daily doings. She also explained to them about their healing techniques. It wasn't really a story, but Sam didn't care and took it as a great knowledge he was now learning. They stayed up a great deal before they soon all got very tired and Krystal stopped speaking.  
  
"We really should go to sleep," She said. "We really should get some rest." They all nodded and laid down, starring at the dancing lights of the fire they had made until they fell asleep. What they didn't know was that not far away on a close hill were three dark figures draped in black cloaks were starring down on them as they slowly nodded off.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Short, again. But oh well! Felt I should stop there. please review! 


	10. The Black Riders

A/N: Yay for me, I've gotten to, and past, the second half of the book! In a few for days, The Two Towers, here I come! ^^ Also, I'm really sorry that I took me a while to write this chapter. I saw Lord of the Rings again, so that occupied part of my time. Also I've been working on my Biography project. But, thanks very much to Frodo, he (as in Frodo) gave me the soundtrack and I seem a lot better at writing fanfiction when listening to it (in a writing chapters fast way).  
  
**  
  
Frodo turned sleeplessly where he lay, unable to sleep. He could feel a dark presence around them but what it was, he did not know. He had felt this before: something evil, as he had felt it many times on their journey to destroy the first ring. There came a sound of a twig snapping in the distance, not too far from them. Frodo bolted up right and looked around the darkness.  
  
"Sam," Frodo whispered, gently shaking Sam. "Sam, I think some thing's over there."  
  
"Wha?" Sam yawned and looked in the direction that Frodo was. There was silence all around them and not a hint of anything Frodo had heard. "Probably just the wind, Mr. Frodo." Frodo shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't, Sam," He looked quickly to the left as another crunching sound came. Another came from his right and then stopped. Sam shook Krystal, while Frodo shook Merry and Pippin.  
  
"What is it?" Merry said sleepily as he looked up at them.  
  
"Someone, or something, is over there," Frodo said as he nodded ahead of them. Krystal looked around them.  
  
"I'll be right back," She said as she got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pippin asked her.  
  
"I'm just going to look around. I'll yell if I need help," She walked over to the left where one of the noises came from and disappeared into the darkness. The eerie silence surrounded them as they sat there. Krystal returned ten minutes later with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Come on," She said as she grabbed her pack. "We have to get out of here. Now."  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"You're familiar with the Black Riders, right?" Frodo nodded.  
  
"There's three of them out in the forest," She said. "I think they moved away when I went towards them, but they're coming this way. We have to get going." Everyone got up quickly and grabbed their packs, setting off quickly, yet quietly, through the forest. They headed towards a path when Krystal held them back.  
  
"No," She said as she looked around. "We shouldn't go on the path; they might be on it." So, in agreement, they walked, almost jogging, southeast of the path.  
  
"Well, this is just our luck, isn't it?" Pippin said to Merry. "I thought for sure we were done with those riders. I mean, how many times can they-- "  
  
"Shh!" Frodo said and came to a halt. "Can you hear that?" They all listened intently around them. They could hear horses footsteps clicking quietly a bit behind them. Krystal waved for their attention and signaled for them to follow her. They walked quickly and silently forward as they heard the horses footsteps grow quicker. They broke into a run as the horses followed in pursuit. They stumbled over a wide row of round rocks and towards the edge of the forest. A Black Rider came out in front of them just as they made it out. Another one was coming up from behind while they could hear another coming from the left.  
  
"Go! Quickly!" Merry yelled as he seized a rock and threw it at the one in front of them. They all ran madly as the rider screamed in rage. Merry quickly followed behind them as the rider stopped screaming and followed after them. The hobbits and Krystal stopped abruptly as they came to a high cliff over a long and wide river. The riders, now joined by two others, slowed down and stopped a good distance away from them, but blocking any escape that was possible. The riders got off of their horses and took out their swords. Even as the hobbits and Krystal took out their swords, ready to fight, they all knew it: They were trapped.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Heh heh. happy suspension. Eh, I'm turning out to be like my teacher: Always stopping when it gets interesting. Please no flaming at me to write another chapter! I'm starting one as you read this! (More specific, 6:02 P.M. Pacific time). More to come very soon! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I told you I was going to have one up soon =P  
  
**  
  
The Black Riders walked closer, their swords upward, closing in on them. The hobbits gripped their swords tightly while Krystal merely closed her eyes, holding her sword upward near her face. Merry and Pippin went towards the riders, swords pointed directly at them. Sam and Frodo followed in pursuit. Krystal lowered her sword and opened her eyes, following them. Each one with an opponent, they clashed their swords together as they fought. Being as the riders were much taller than the hobbits and Krystal, they seemed to have a certain advantage on them. But, being as they had fought with swords before, this proved untrue. Frodo, thankful that Sting wasn't glowing blue, fought the rider, trying to move forwards so that if they had time they all could run. The rider seemed to be much stronger than Frodo, though, and was moving in the opposite direction and towards the cliff, trying to throw Frodo off if not to kill him with its sword. The rider lunged at Frodo with its sword and Frodo swerved just in time away and the rider fell down the cliff. Sam, Merry, and Pippin took note of that and did the same to their opponents.  
  
"Come on, run!" Frodo yelled as there was only one rider left and escaping seemed easy enough. They ran quickly away from the rider and down a hill and behind a thick tree until they knew that the rider was not following them. Frodo sat down and breathed deeply.  
  
"Well, glad that's over," Merry said breathless as he sat down panting. Frodo looked around.  
  
"Wait a second," he said. "Where's Krystal?"  
  
"Wasn't she behind us?" Sam asked. "I thought she was behind us!"  
  
"I don't believe it," Pippin said. "She's still up there with the other rider!"  
  
"What?!" Frodo said incredulously. They peered out from behind the tree and, sure enough, up on the hill they could easily see Krystal and the rider still moving and fighting with their swords.  
  
"Leave my friends alone!" Krystal yelled as their swords clinked together. The rider lifted its sword and brought it down at her. Krystal jumped out of the way as the sword came down and cut her upper arm deeply. She cringed and fell over in the pain.  
  
"Krystal!" Frodo yelled as he jumped up. "Merry, come with me!" He ran as quickly as possible over to the hills, Merry running close behind him. The rider brought down its sword near Krystal's neck. Krystal rolled out of the way quickly, holding her arm in pain.  
  
"Come on, help me!" Frodo yelled as he ran over to Krystal. Merry took out his sword and fought with the rider, moving as far away from Frodo and Krystal as possible without falling off the cliff. Frodo picked up Krystal in his arms and ran as fast as he could down the hill to the others. Merry hit the riders arm with his sword. As the rider screamed in rage, he ran down the hill and behind the tree. The rider got on his horse and followed in pursuit, only to ride right past them and out of site into the dark. Frodo set Krystal down carefully against the trunk of the tree. They all looked at her with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm fine," She said, her eyes watering with the pain in her arm. "I'll be fine. It's just a cut."  
  
"That's not a cut," Frodo said. "You don't get cuts from swords when they're being jabbed at you."  
  
"Cut or no," Krystal said. "It'll be fine." Frodo took no notice of words and ripped a long shred of his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Krystal's so called wound, which was bleeding fiercely. After ten minutes or so, it stopped bleeding or, what little bit it was, going unnoticed.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" Merry asked Krystal. She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," She replied. "Thanks." She smiled weakly at all of them and rose to her feet. "We shouldn't stay here, though. We need to get moving."  
  
They walked for ten days to the east, only stopping at nightfall to rest and then getting up right at dawn the next day. Pippin and Merry had complained before about needing rest, but found it useless when Krystal reminded them about the danger they could be in even if they stopped for twenty minutes. Lately the pain in Krystal's arm had been lessening, but it was now getting more painful than the night of when she got it. The sun was getting lower and lower, and they were only half a days walk away from Rivendell.  
  
"Well, now we can decide," Merry said. "If we should keep walking or rest for the night." In the end they all agreed to rest when it came nightfall. It was still hours till nightfall so they pushed their way along. The pain, though, in Krystal's arm was getting beyond toleration and she began stumbling as they walked.  
  
"Are you al right?" Pippin asked her. Krystal tried to nod but just as she began to, she could bare the pain no longer as it got the best of her and she fell over into black.  
  
**  
  
A/N: No flaming for suspension, please! ^^;  
  
More to come VERY soon! I'm going to try and type it out right now (7:15 pacific time for all you non-Englanders) before I have to get off the computer. 


	12. The Reuniting of the Fellowship(As well ...

A/N: New chapter up and I've noticed a mistake I've made in the last chapter. I meant to say 'and she fell over into blackness'. Not 'and she fell over into black'. Also, Elrond in this chapter might seem a little OOC, but I'm trying to keep him as much in character as I can. Please don't flame because of it! ^^;  
  
**  
  
Krystal woke up in a soft bed and looked around the familiar place. She sat up as knew that she couldn't more than she was as her arm stung viciously. She cringed as it did and clapped her hand over her wound. She looked at it at, surprisingly, saw that the bandage Frodo had made was gone and that her wound was healed, though a long cut was on her arm.  
  
"The stinging is only momentary, of course," Someone said as they sat down next to her. She looked up and saw no other than….  
  
"Elrond!" Krystal said joyfully. "But, how did I get here?"  
  
"Your friends brought you here yesterday," He said. "They've been worried much by you. They said you fainted while you were walking?" Krystal nodded.  
  
"I did," She replied. "But why?"  
  
"Your cut," Elrond said. "Was too much for you, I believe, and you couldn't hold out." Elrond rose from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"I will go tell your friends that you are al right," He said. He walked out and closed the door behind him. No sooner had he left, the door swung open and Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam ran in over to her.  
  
"You're al right!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"You're al right!" Merry echoed.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Krystal said with a smile at them. "How'd you get me here so fast? Rivendell was at least half a days walk away."  
  
"We met up with Strider," Frodo said.  
  
"Strider?" Krystal said with confusion.  
  
"Old friend," Frodo said. "Anyway, he rode by on a horse just a few minutes after you had past out. We told him what had happened and he got you here as quick as he could."  
  
"It makes you wonder, though," Merry said. "Of what might have happened, had Strider not come."  
  
"I don't even want to wonder," Sam said as he shook his head.  
  
"Oh, I've just remembered," Pippin said.  
  
"That's a new one," Merry muttered.  
  
"As I was saying," Pippin said as he glared at Merry. "You and Frodo are to go to a council soon, since you're now feeling well. I reckon it's to do with the ring."  
  
"I'm feeling much better, thanks," Krystal said as she got up and out of the bed.  
  
"Well, we'll be on our way, then," Frodo said. Krystal nodded and walked out of the door and around the halls, Frodo walking beside her.  
  
"Have you been here before?" He asked in amazement that anyone would be able to find their way around Rivendell if they hadn't been there.  
  
"Quite a lot," Krystal replied.  
  
"No offense or anything," Frodo said. "But I've been wondering. You're not exactly hobbit or human size, yet you're not tall enough to be an elf. So what are you, really?" Krystal smiled.  
  
"No offense taken," She said. "I'm only half elf. My mother was an elf, but I don't know what the other half is. No one really ever seemed to know."  
  
"Your parents didn't know?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I don't really know what happened to my father. I was raised by my mother, and she said she was unsure." Frodo shook his head in confusion as they walked down a last hallway and outside to the same place where they had held the council for when Frodo had brought the other ring. Everyone else was already there, and Krystal and Frodo sat down in chairs.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Elrond said, standing up. "We can get down to business." Everyone looked at him in silence, not anyone moving.  
  
"First of all, you're probably wondering why we've had to get another council together," He continued. "There are two reasons. Krystal, if you could bring the ring forward," He signaled at a round pillar as Krystal got up. She walked over to the pillar and, taking the ring out of her pocket, set it down in the middle of it. A whisper broke out through all that was there, now starring curiously at the ring.  
  
"Is that," One of the elves that were there said. "The Ring of Power? But I thought it was destroyed!"  
  
"It was," Elrond said. "And it is. It seems that Sauron made another ring and hid it some where, just in case the other ring was destroyed. Very clever, if you ask me."  
  
"Another ring?" The elf said again. Elrond nodded.  
  
"Which is the other reason," Elrond continued. "It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom, as well as the other Ring of Power. The previous fellowship before had been breaking, but didn't. That is why we need one person to go ahead with a new fellowship, if a new one is needed, and I ask you, Frodo, that you do not volunteer again. It almost cost you your life last time, and I don't believe you would want to face that danger again. How ever, who ever accepts this task will be in grave danger. Once you decide to go as, or with, the ring bearer, it will be almost impossible to turn back until the task is done." There was a long silence within them. Clearly everyone who had been summoned had been in the fellowship before, although there was one other besides Krystal that hadn't: A tall female elf with long brown hair. She didn't seem to have taken any notice of anything Elrond had said. The silence was growing stiller and becoming irksome. Krystal, who could not stand the silence any longer, stood up without warning, though no one looked over at her.  
  
"I will," She said quietly. Everyone looked up and over at her almost immediately.  
  
"You will?" Elrond repeated. Krystal nodded.  
  
"I will,"  
  
"Well then," Elrond said. "That matter is settled. Krystal shall be the ring bearer on this trip. Now the last matter comes at hand: Who will join her?"  
  
"I will," The two elves said almost immediately, sounding keen to join a fellow elf on a task even as dangerous as this.  
  
"Very well," Elrond said. "Legolas and Julia Greenleaf shall join you, Krystal."  
  
"And I," Frodo said as he stood up.  
  
"As will I," A man with black hair said.  
  
"Frodo Baggins and Aragorn Elessar," Elrond nodded.  
  
"I shall come too," Another elf with long red hair, pulled back into two pigtails, said as she stood up.  
  
"Very well. You shall join them, Isabella Ul-Copt," Elrond said. "Well, as everyone here as agreed to--"  
  
"Wait!" Sam ran in and over to Frodo's side. "I'm coming with Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"Evidentially," Elrond said, not sounding surprised at all. "Again, you shall, as it seems that it's quite clear that even after a year of danger, you still will not leave his side!"  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Merry said as he ran over with Pippin. "We're coming too!"  
  
"Yeah!" Pippin piped in. "You wouldn't have gotten the ring destroyed before, were it not for us!"  
  
"We wouldn't have had to get attacked by that shadow monster, were it not for you," Merry muttered to Pippin.  
  
"Very well," Elrond said. "Nine against the nine riders, as before. You shall again, with exception to the new members, the fellowship of the ring."  
  
"So," Pippin said. "Is it time for lunch?"  
  
**  
  
A/N: What shall happen next? What shall happen next? Well, you're going to have to wait. =P  
  
I'll have more out soon, though! Please review! And no flaming, please! 


	13. The Journey Begins.... Sort of ^^;

A/N: On to a new chapter! ^^  
  
**  
  
A week had gone by since the future of the ring had been decided and most of the fellowship had been packing, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Well, that path is a definite no," Aragorn said as he looked at a map. They were currently trying to figure out the best place to cross through in order to get to Mordor safely. "We can't go through Rohan until we have news of there. I do not trust that place any longer, though."  
  
"What about Caradhras?" Krystal asked.  
  
"We'll have to if there's no other way," he said.  
  
So, preparing for the worst, they made sure to pack blankets and warm clothes. Frodo kept the mail that Bilbo had given him, on under his shirt. It had been very helpful before, and he felt he was going to need it again.  
  
Krystal and Sam were both in the wide hallway; going through their things and making sure that they had everything packed.  
  
"Ah!" Sam cried. "I've forgotten rope again!" He got up and went quickly around the corner and out of site. Krystal shook her head at him and continued going through her things.  
  
"I'm still missing," She said. "Oh wait, there it is." She pulled her sword out and tied it around her waist.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Aragorn asked as he walked into the hall.  
  
"I think Sam's gone to get rope," Krystal said. She picked up her bow and put it around her shoulder.  
  
"So," Isabella said as she walked over. "We'll have five archers on our quest?" Krystal nodded. Sam ran back over and put some rope into his pack. When everyone had arrived, they went outside where Elrond bid them farewell.  
  
"Remember," He said. "You must not be seen by any if possible. The elves will have gotten messages by now and if you seen any, do not hesitate to get their attention if needed. They will surely be glad to help you on your journey. By no means are any of you to wander off alone. The Dark Lord has many spies, worse than Orcs. And ever fear the Nazgŭl, who will be on their watch for you." They all said goodbye and set off on the path towards Caradhras. The sun was just rising, and Krystal looked back at Rivendell for the last time, as she had so many times before.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hah hah, suspension. Sorry, please don't kill me, Mithril! ^^; More to come soon! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Hey everyone! Don't mind me if the chapters are really short. A certain someone *coughcough* Ev *Coughcough* told me how the ring gets destroyed, so I'm trying to forget it as best as I can. On a happier note…. I finally finished the first book! Joy to all! I'm currently on the third chapter in the second book.  
  
So here it is, the next chapter, so that Mithril won't eat me ^^;  
  
**  
  
The fellowship walked for five days, resting during night, and had no sign of the enemy at all.  
  
"Must… stop," Merry panted, having had walked for seven hours without rest.  
  
"Just a few more hours," Aragorn said. "The sun's just starting to go down." So, much to Merry's dismay, they continued walking for another hour until there came their first sign of trouble:  
  
"What's that?" Pippin asked as he pointed at black figure in the sky.  
  
"Definitely not good, whatever it is," Julia said. It was now getting closer, and revealed to be not one, but a many number of things flying towards them. Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks, finally realizing what it was.  
  
"Quick, get down!" He yelled. They ran quickly into the forest on their left side and dropped to the ground, keeping as still as they could. Silence was around them when, almost immediately, hundreds of black birds came flying down at them, flying high over their heads as if searching for something. They waited until the birds were out of sight before they got up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Krystal asked Aragorn as she got up, clearly confused.  
  
"It's as I feared," Aragorn said. "The enemy knows we have the ring, and it's searching for it in any way it can.  
  
"I'm afraid we mustn't stop here tonight," He continued. "The enemy knows we are here, and we need to keep moving."  
  
The continued their walking for four hours until it was too dark to see where they were going.  
  
"If only it was a full moon," Isabella said. "That might at least light our path a bit."  
  
"Well, most unfortunately, we won't have one tonight," Aragorn said. "We'll camp here for the night. Two of us will have to take turns keeping watch." So Aragorn and Legolas ended up taking turns keeping watch during the night. The others slept dreamlessly while, on the other hand, Krystal had a dream that seemed very real.  
  
Krystal was walking on a long field near Rivendell, going back into a memory of when she was little, though she was the same age as she was now. But this time she wasn't walking alone. There was a boy walking next to her, someone who she could tell was very close to her, though she didn't look at him. The sky turned very dark and a black shadow seemed to come between the two of them. Two dark figures glided over to them. One grabbed her while the other grabbed the boy. She looked at the boy, but before she could see his face, she heard herself scream out, "Frodo!" and woke up with a start.  
  
She looked all around her, lying in the same position she had when she had fallen asleep.  
  
"It was just a dream," She told herself. "Besides, I didn't know Frodo until I went to the Shire." She lay back down and fell back asleep, not remembering the dream when she woke up again.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but hey, that's what I do ^^; Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was a little preoccupied with trying to forget how the ring was destroyed, and I've found some reverse psychology so that helped me a bit, so I'm better now. More to come soon! Please review!  
  
Also, if you'd like to be on a mailing list to know whenever I get a new chapter up, just email me at AWinters64@hotmail.com and I'll email you whenever I upload a new chapter. 


	15. A New and Old Friend

A/N: New chapter up! …. Mithril? You can calm down now, I know reverse psychology, so I'm fine ^^;….  
  
Just a note to everyone who is wondering about romance…. Maybe their will, maybe there won't. But I'm not going to tell you, because I'm still really trying to figure out if I should or not. Either way, It's going to change the fanfic around from what it originally was going to be, but oh well ^^;  
  
Also, I'm adding in a new character since my friend Ariana wouldn't stop bugging me about it ^^;  
  
WARNING: If you haven't read at least the fifth chapter in the second book, I urge you not to read any more chapters until you do so or at least see the second movie!!! Major spoilers in this chapter and the ones to come!  
  
**  
  
For three more days they walked as far as they could before the sun went behind the mountains and they found a spot to rest. It was near noon now and they were walking on a wide field, surrounded by a thick forest on both sides.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas said.  
  
"What's what?" Krystal asked.  
  
"That," Legolas pointed at two figures ahead that were walking towards them; one had a tall pointy hat while the other was just about his height, carrying an item on its back.  
  
"It's Gandalf!" Frodo yelled out. He ran over to meet Gandalf, the others following close behind.  
  
"Hello there!" Gandalf smiled at them. "How are you all?"  
  
"I fear we could be better," Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh?" Gandalf said. "How so?"  
  
"Another ring has been found, Gandalf," Aragorn said. "Sauron made another ring in case the other should be destroyed."  
  
"It is as I feared," Gandalf sighed.  
  
"Then you knew?" Legolas asked. "You knew there was another ring?" Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"I did not know that there was another," He said. "Although, hard and frightening as it may have seemed, it all seemed to have an area in our journey when it seemed just a little too easy to be against the Dark Lord Sauron."  
  
"Well then, my dear old friend," Aragorn said. "Will you give us the honor of journeying with us one last time?"  
  
"I will give you that honor but," Gandalf said. "You must take me seriously when I say that I will not be going through the mines of Moria again,"  
  
"Nor would I, my friend," Aragorn said with a laugh. "Not again."  
  
"Before we set off, though, I would like you to meet my friend," Gandalf added, gesturing at who he was walking with. "This is Aria Farelight, a good friend of mine. I met her a long while ago, a few years before you all found the other ring."  
  
"Hey," Aria said. She was an elf with short black hair and brown eyes and around her shoulder she carried a bow and quiver. She was dressed in red clothing that went down to her ankles.  
  
"Well, we best be off then," Gandalf said. Without another word, they set off down the path ahead of them, towards the pass where they would chose their next way; to Caradhras or Rohan.  
  
**  
  
A/N: …erm, yeah ^^; OK, I know what you're thinking… SHORT chapter… ELEVEN people in the fellowship? What's going on??!!  
  
Well, as I said, my friend Ari wouldn't stop bugging me until I put her in the fanfiction, so there you have it ^^; Also, just as a warning, her personality in the fanfiction is going to be the same as in real life, so she's going to be a bit… um, how would you say it… strange? Something like that ^^;  
  
Anyway, new chapter coming up soon! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter up and I've just seen the Fellowship of the Rings for the fifth time today and am going to see it again on my friend, Frodo, and Elijah Woods' birthday, so that'll be fun! Hope you like this chapter! Please R/R and email me at AWinters64@hotmail.com if you want me to email you every time there's a new chapter!  
  
**  
  
They walked for four more hours until night finally came to them. Reluctantly the hobbits sat down against a few trees, weary from walking. Gandalf and Aragorn were quietly discussing something while Legolas, Krystal, and Julia were talking to each other in the Elvin tongue.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" Merry said to Pippin as he looked over at Aragorn and Gandalf. "Pippin?" Merry looked at Pippin who was busy lost in thought and starring at the girls. "Hello?" Merry tried again. "Are you alive or gone completely brain dead?" He waved a hand in front of Pippins' face, causing Pippin to fall over backwards.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Pippin looked annoyingly at Merry as he sat up.  
  
"A little tuned in to the girls, eh Pippin?" Merry smirked at him.  
  
"I am not," Pippin said in defense. "I was looking at, um," he looked around the long grassy plane and  
  
waved his hand around a bit. "The trees. Yes, the trees. Awfully green, aren't they?"  
  
"Very," Merry raised an eyebrow, noticing that the four girls were all wearing green. Pippin quickly looked away from both the girls and Pippin's gaze and looked now at the ground, seeming to be lost in thought.  
  
'I don't exactly blame him, though,' Merry thought as he glanced at the girls (more preferably Krystal) as they continued talking in elvish.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry that I made this chapter really short. I've just been wanting to get a chapter up A. S. A. P. and I just got home from playing racket ball with my friend, so I'm really tired and wanted to finish this before I got off the computer. New chapter up soon! Please review! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: hey everyone! Chapter seventeen is now up! Hope you like it! Er… sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC ^^;  
  
**  
  
"We'd better get going," Aragorn stood up and walked over to the others. They all got up and continued walking towards Caradhras, Krystal and the other female elves lagging a bit far behind since they were still talking in elfish to each other.  
  
"Ladies," Aragorn turned around and called back to them. "We don't have time to lag about. Caradhras is still a day away." So, still talking quickly to each other, Krystal and the other elves ran up to the others and continued walking.  
  
Hours went by as Caradhras started getting closer and closer. Pippin yawned and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Well, at least we know what to expect this time," Merry said. "You know, strategies of the enemy and all."  
  
"Don't be too sure," Gandalf looked around. "There are many strategies in the world, and I believe our past journey was only one of them." Pippin looked around uncertainly at the trees and, realizing that they were only four hours away from Rivendell, gave a sigh of relief.  
  
The sun rose high above their heads and they stopped on a high hill that overlooked the area. Merry flung his pack down and sat down reluctantly.  
  
"I'll never get use to this," Merry said, leaning up against a large rock.  
  
"I'm going to go look around," Krystal set her pack down near another one of the rocks. "You know, just to get some quiet."  
  
"Just don't go out too far," Julia said as Krystal ran back down the hill.  
  
"I don't blame her," Isabella muttered to Julia. "It'll never be quiet up here with Merry and Pippin," Even as she said that, Merry and Pippin started jabbering loudly together.  
  
"We're doomed," Julia covered her ears with her hands. "We'll be driven insane by those two! I mean it!"  
  
**  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I promised I'd get this one out soon, and here you go. Sorry it took me so long to make this one; Frodo was sick and I was sort of helping him get better when his dad was at work. He's better now, so I should be back to my daily basis of writing fanfiction.  
  
If you'd like to know the instant a new chapter is out, email me at AWinters64@hotmail.com with the subject 'A Ring of Surprise' and I'll email you when I get a new chapter up! 


	18. Heh, People Are Getting Jelous (**coughc...

A/N: Heh heh… new chapter!!!  
  
**  
  
Krystal ran to the bottom of the hill and walked out a little further until she was near the edge of the forest. She looked around. The forest was very thick and it seemed that the only life forms around were herself and the Fellowship. Dark gray clouds, although it seemed like it was only one, were starting to cover the sky.  
  
"Probably going to rain," Krystal said to herself. She laid down on her back with her hands behind her head, gazing up at the sky. "It's funny how this all just started out as me traveling around in the Shire," She closed her eyes and went back in her memory, trying to remember why she was in the Shire in the first place.  
  
  
  
Something wet dripped on to Krystal's nose. She opened her eyes. It was darker out and the sun was hidden behind the clouds. Another drop fell on her face.  
  
"I knew it," Krystal said to herself. "Raining." She shrugged and got up. She walked a bit further away from the hill instead of going back up to it. In only a few minutes it started raining even harder until Krystal looked as if she had been out in the rain for hours. It didn't bother her, though; she liked water and when it rained. She looked up at the clouds and closed her eyes, smiling with her arms spread out as if she was greeting someone.  
  
"Krystal?" Krystal put her arms down and turned around.  
  
"Yes, Pippin?" Krystal said, only needing to look down less than an inch, considering her height. "What is it?"  
  
"I just thought you might be a bit cold, being out in the rain and all," Pippin held out his coat for her.  
  
"Thanks," Krystal smiled. She put the coat on and shivered, realizing how cold she was.  
  
"You all right?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Krystal nodded. "Just a bit cold, that's all."  
  
"We've got a fire going up on the hill if you want to come back up,"  
  
"I think I will," Krystal agreed.  
  
"Come on," Pippin put his arm around her and steered her towards the hill. Krystal stopped shivering as they walked, feeling quite warmer with his arm around her. The made their way back up the hill and over to everyone else. They had made a fire and found shelter under three large rocks that seemed to have been piled up by and for something like an Ent.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was just walking and Pippin came to get me," Krystal said. She sat down between Frodo and Pippin while Merry, who was sitting across from her, muttered something under his breath, wondering as to why he didn't go get her before Pippin.  
  
After eating, it seemed everyone was talking in small groups. Aragorn and Gandalf were busy talking quietly again; Legolas, Julia, Aria, and Isabella were speaking in elfish with each other, and Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Krystal were left talking about what they would be doing if they weren't where they were right now.  
  
"Sleeping, if this weather was in the Shire," Merry said. "What about you, Krystal? I don't reckon such an interesting person as you would be sleeping, no matter what the weather be like," Krystal laughed.  
  
"Too true," She said. "I suppose I'd be exploring the place; maybe trying to find an interesting hobbit, such as one of you four, to talk to,"  
  
They continued talking for quite some time. Krystal soon nodded off, Pippin's arm still around her, and her last thought going through her mind: I love being here with them, being here with everyone in the Fellowship. I hope I can at least always stay with the hobbits.  
  
**  
  
A/N: HAH! Second chapter in the same hour!!!!  
  
Lol, sorry, I'm listening to Lord of the Rings music, and it's getting me a little hyped up. Don't ask how, it just is ^^;  
  
Want to know when the next chapter will be up? Just email me at AWinters64@hotmail.com and I'll email you when the next chapter is up! Oh, and you don't need to email me if you already have at least once. I'll still keep you updated ^-^  
  
More to come soon! 


	19. Chapter Ninteen

A/N: Hey people. Thanks for being patient for the next chapter. Well, here you go!  
  
Really quick note...  
  
I'm almost finished with the third book! Hah hah! Eh, OK ^^;  
  
**  
  
Krystal woke the next morning with Pippin's arm still around her. She had fallen asleep early and had shifted into a position so that her head was leaning against the side of his chest. She opened her eyes and looked around, though not moving her head. It was still dark out except for a small red light that was starting to come from behind the mountains. She slowly lifted her head and gently lifted Pippin's arm up and gently laid it next to him. She got up and walked down the hill and looked up into the dark sky, thinking to herself.  
  
"Maybe Merry's right," She thought. "Maybe I am half hobbit like he guessed."  
  
[A/N: Eh, sorry I forgot to add that part into the last chapter. My computer froze when I was in the middle typing it up and didn't save it automatically like it usually does. What she's talking about is when they were around the fire talking in small groups, Merry suggested to Krystal that she might be half hobbit since she was very small in elf standards]  
  
She took off her shoes and shivered for a moment, feeling the wet grass beneath her feet.  
  
"Yes," She nodded. "That feels about right." She walked back up the hill with her shoes still in her hand and put them in her pack, not feeling the need to have them on for now. The hobbits were still asleep though everyone else seemed to be walking some where else. After finding Aria, Julia, and Isabella, Krystal talked to them for a while until everyone had woken up.  
  
"I think we had better start going," Aragorn said. So with that they gathered their things and walked towards Caradhras, not knowing if failure or other was in store for them in the mountain.  
  
**  
  
A/N: OK, I know that was really short, even for my standards. I'm really, really sorry, but I just wanted to get this chapter finished quickly and I wanted to start working on chapter twenty. Please review and email me at [1]AWinters64@hotmail.com with the subject being Fan Fiction List if you want me to email you every time I get a new chapter uploaded.  
  
More to come soon!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:AWinters64@hotmail.com 


	20. Author note...

A/N:  
  
I am soooooooo sorry it took me this long to even put a note up. Here's my excuse:  
  
I am having a really bad case of writers block and the only ideas I get are for later on in the fanfiction. I am trying very hard to finish the next chapter, but until then, I'll hope you'll accept my appology. 


	21. I FINALLY have the new chapter up!!!

A/N: Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter. I've been caught up on another fanfiction that I'm writing, though I probably should have waited until I was finished with this one. Again, I apologize and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Heh, by the way, if you're finished with the Lord of the Rings books and you're looking for a funny book to read, read the book Bored of the Rings. It's a funny parody on Lord of the Rings. I just finished reading it and it pretty good.  
  
**  
  
Only an hour of walking had taken the Fellowship to their next destination: Caradhras. It looked easy enough but as they got nearer and nearer Krystal looked up at the snowy mountain and it suddenly seemed threatening. The eleven of them started up the thin layer of snow that marked their path, hoping that no evil would befall them.  
  
They traveled for a few days with the weather being fine, lightly snowing from time to time; but the longer the traveled, the longer the days seemed to get and the worse the weather seemed to get. They traveled as far as they could, only pausing for short breaks. They had covered about half of the way when it started snowing hard on them until they could barely move forward.  
  
"I don't think I could go any further," Pippin complained, trying to wrap his coat tighter around himself while Krystal nodded in agreement.  
  
Despite the snow that wouldn't give up on trying to make them turn back, they continued forward, covering the rest of the mountain until they had finally gotten past the mountain that seemed, to Krystal, that if they had nine lives like cats supposedly did, she only had one left by then.  
  
"Where next, then?" Merry asked as he started warming up in the sunlight.  
  
"Into the forest," Gandalf said, pointing to the wide forest ahead of them. "And into Lothlorien, if our pass will be granted."  
  
"Lorien…" Krystal said softly to herself. "The living place of Galadriel and Celeborn…"  
  
Without another word, the Fellowship quietly walked on towards the forest, nearing by every step to the land of Lorien.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I FINALLY finished the chapter!!!!! Rejoice!!!!! OK, I have ideas up, but if I ever take this long to put up a chapter, PLEASE email me at AWinters64@hotmail.com with ideas. You can also email me at that address if you want to be on my mailing list to know when any new chapters are up. New chapter up soon! 


	22. To Lothlorien

A/N: I'm sorry it took this long to write chapter 21. I've had a science fair project I've had to work on and it took up a lot of my time.  
  
**  
  
The Fellowship walked slowly on their way to Lothlorien, still trying to recover much of the body heat they seemed to have lost while on Caradhras. No sooner had they started to recover they were quickly shielded from the sun by the tall trees of Lorien. Krystal shivered as a light breeze flew past them. Her dark brown hair waved around in the wind and for the first time since their journey began, even before she came to Hobbiton, she wish she had something to tie her hair back with. The walked deep into the forest and, though the trees crowded around them, the sun shown through the tall trees. The continued until, without warning, at least a dozen elves came out of no where, their arrows pointing directly at them. Fearing that the elves had forgotten who they were, the four hobbits looked very nervous. Krystal, however, seemed the least bit afraid.  
  
"Haldir," She spoke slowly as she turned to one of the elves. "Met maure lya yaana."  
  
"What's she saying?" Sam whispered to Frodo. Frodo shook his head, not knowing himself. Haldir nodded.  
  
"Laisi voite tintila peril akaar a laisi," he said, speaking back in elvish. "Lende."  
  
(In translation: You have much peril ahead of you. Come)  
  
He then led the Fellowship still deeper into the woods. Then followed a winding path until they reached where the elves of Lorien lived.  
  
Up a winding staircase they climbed and soon reached a large room and, walking towards them, glowing like two stars came Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Again once more as of in the past we stand here again," Celeborn looked around at the Fellowship. "Many the same as before, yet some different faces. Tell me, is this another quest or a mere visit?" Galadriel looked into Frodo's eyes.  
  
"Evil is trying to rise again," She said, as if reading his mind. "The quest seemed over yet had only just begun. Yet this test is not appointed to the same as before, am I correct?" She looked at Krystal and smiled. "Do not trouble yourselves. For no harm has come to anyone yet. Go and rest, regain the strength you have lost,"  
  
As Galadriel spoke, Krystal heard a voice in her head say: Welcome back, Krystal, friend from not so long ago.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Ooo, cliff hanger!  
  
Lol  
  
Sorry to end it like that, but I have to go to sleep and wanted to end the chapter. More to come soon!  
  
If you want to join my mailing list and know when the next chapter is out, just e-mail me at AWinters64@hotmail.com  
  
More to come soon! 


	23. A Meeting With Galadriel

A/N: New chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
**  
  
Most of the Fellowship had lain down to fall asleep after their talk with Galadriel, but Krystal found that she was unable to. Giving up, she got up and started walking around. She had stayed in Lothlorien for two years before and not much had changed since then. She didn't pay much attention to where she was walking and let her feet guide her. She walked down short steps of stairs to an opening where a large pillar was. Upon the pillar was a round silver bowl. Krystal knew what it was: It was a mirror used to see the past, present, and future in, though she had never looked in it. There was a small thing of water near it and there was Galadriel was standing with a silver pitcher in her hands, looking at Krystal.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked her.  
  
Very slowly Krystal nodded. She walked over to the mirror as Galadriel poured the water from the pitcher into it. Krystal looked into the water that moved slowly. Pictures formed in the water; she saw herself standing in the darkness, starring onward into the horizon of a mountain. The water then clouded over and a new image formed. Krystal saw the Fellowship sitting in a circle quietly, looking as if a great tragedy between them had happened. There was a small gap between Aragorn and Frodo. A close-up of Frodo appeared in the mirror. He looked at the empty space and then quickly looked away, tears forming in his eyes. The mirror clouded over and turned back into normal water. Krystal looked up from the mirror and at Galadriel.  
  
"What does it mean?" She asked.  
  
"It is what will come to pass, for good or evil. Not even the wisest can tell what exactly it is."  
  
Krystal took the necklace the ring was on off from around her neck and held it in her hand.  
  
"I couldn't stop my self when I said I would take the Ring to Mordor," She spoke aloud, mainly to her self but also to Galadriel, while looking at the Ring, "It was as if some force wanted me to, though I didn't know what evil would lay ahead of me. Though much has past, I'm still afraid of what may come."  
  
Galadriel smiled and leaned over so that she was almost eye to eye with Krystal.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself," She said. "You will find your courage, whether it be soon or later."  
  
Krystal nodded, though she still wondered when she would be able to find the strength to carry out this quest; wondered if she even had the strength to protect the Ring all the way till Mordor and Mount Doom.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hah! I just finished this chapter after seeing the Lord of the Rings movie for the tenth time!  
  
For those who don't know, they now have a trailer at the end of the movie for the Two Towers. If you haven't at least read past the fifth chapter in the Two Towers, I would suggest not going, though. It has some major spoilers. But, then again, if you've read up to here in this fan fiction you probably already know that Gandalf didn't really die ^^  
  
More chapters to come soon!  
  
Please, please, PLEASE give me some ideas in your reviews for later chapters! Also, I'm thinking of starting another fan fiction about the Lord of the Rings characters message machine answers and their personal phone numbers.  
  
If you would like to know when the next chapter is out, e-mail me at AWinters64@hotmail.com and I'll add you to my fan fiction mailing list. 


	24. The Breaking of the Fellowship, and endi...

A/N: I am sooo sorry that it's taking me this long to write more chapters. I currently have track every day after school for a while, so chapters might take a while to get up. After that I'll try to get up a bunch o chapters. (If I don't have any big projects, that is).  
  
In the mean time, here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Oh, and by the way, I have a new.. er… thingy so that you know if there's a new paragraph. Whenever you see ~~, that means that you're beginning to read a new paragraph. Happy reading!  
  
**  
  
Krystal held out her hands as Galadriel handed her a piece of silvery clothe that, when she unfolded it, went from her head to her feet. The cloak was thin and felt like raindrops sewn together with a thin thread.  
  
"I give to you the cloak of miste. Let it be a shield for you when the darkness seems near. Namarië."  
  
Krystal bowed her head and replied, "Namarië."  
  
~~  
  
Krystal and the Fellowship softly rowed their way down the river Anduin in their boats, heading for the Great River. They rowed into the western shore and got out of the boats.  
  
"We wait until nightfall, then continue forward on the eastern shore," Aragorn instructed them. Krystal nodded and sat down her pack near a rock. She sat down and lay back onto the rock, watching the water and trying to calm down. But she knew it was no use. Ever since the night before and her brief meeting with Galadriel and the mirror, she had been troubled by the images she had saw. What did they mean? She tried to take her mind off of the image by watching Aria practicing shooting arrows while sitting on a branch in a tree, targeting another tree not far away.  
  
"I've got you this time," She said quietly to the tree as she pulled the bow and arrow tight and, as she has done many times, pulling it too far. And, to Krystal's amusement, was off target by more than a few feet. The arrow shot off with such a great force that it knocked Aria right off the branch and into some bushes that lay below her. The arrow shot not straight ahead at the tree as she had hoped, but straight downwards to the left and shot right past Frodo, just barely missing his head. Frodo jumped with fright as the arrow went zooming off past him and into the water. Krystal, Isabella, and Pippin, being the only ones who had been watching, burst out with laughter and amusement. Aria got out of the bushes and, when having learned what had happened after she fell out of the tree, went over to a, if I may say so myself, very freaked out Frodo and apologized. Legolas looked at the eastern shore and saw something moving in the shadows that the trees gave off.  
  
"There is something over there," He said. Aragorn walked towards Legolas and looked at the shore ahead of them before taking out his sword.  
  
"Orcs," Aragorn started backing up. "Quick, go!" They turned and ran through the trees just as the Orcs started running through the water on a more shallow part, their fowl black swords and weapons in the air.  
  
They ran from the Orcs as quickly as they could go, dodging hedges and trying not to trip over logs that lay on the ground.  
  
"Quick, split up!" Aragorn yelled, turning away from them. Legolas and Gandalf followed Aragorn as Aria and Isabella ran diagonally to the right. Krystal, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam ran to the left and jumped behind a wide tree. They held their breath as Orcs ran right past them, afraid that even a leaf falling would give away where they were. Krystal and the others ran out from behind the tree and towards where everyone else had gone, just as another group of Orcs ran straight at them. Krystal yelled and swerved to the right, running quickly down a hill. Merry, Frodo, Pippin and Sam followed her, trying not to slip on wet spots that seemed to be everywhere. They reached the bottom of the hill and ran forward. Krystal tripped over a log and fell onto her face, bringing out her hands too slowly. The others stopped as they passed her by a few feet and turned around as Orcs got closer and closer to her.  
  
"Find the small elf!" One of the Orcs yelled.  
  
"Krystal!" Frodo yelled, taking out his sword.  
  
"Elendil!" Aragorn ran at the Orcs with his sword, cutting into them before they could reach Krystal. Krystal got up and started taking out her sword.  
  
"Don't!" Aragorn ordered her. "Go, now!" Krystal nodded and sheathed her sword and turned around, running quickly with the hobbits down to the river where the boats were. They pushed one of the boats forward and jumped in, rowing across the river to the eastern shore. They got out of the boats as they landed on the shore.  
  
"Come on," Frodo said as he got his pack out of the boat. "Let's go." Krystal nodded as she put her pack on her back and looked at the western shore where the others were still fighting.  
  
"I wonder if they will be all right?" Krystal asked herself. They all turned and walked into the woods of the eastern shore, starting to calm down as they left the noise and danger behind them until they would face a greater fear.  
  
**  
  
A/N: That's the end of this fanfiction! I'm going to be writing these like the books, so there will be three fanfictions in all. The next fanfiction will be called: A Ring of Surprise: In the Land Where the Shadows Lie  
  
If you want to be updated on when the new fanfiction is out, just e-mail me at AWinters64@hotmail.com and I'll add you to the mailing list! 


End file.
